


this don't feel anything like sinking

by jetstars



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, an exploration of kageyama's nonexistent interpersonal skills, divine intervention??? not quite, hinata is the brave one, i am legally required to make everything about lesbians and i will not apologize for it, idiots in love!, idiots to lovers, soft wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:35:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26471962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jetstars/pseuds/jetstars
Summary: From somewhere across the court, she could hear Tsukishima’s long suffering sigh, followed by a series of lazy footsteps in her direction. Kageyama sat up to meet her, palms braced on the floor. “Hinata. For some reason, another human being has developed feelings for you. I have no idea what she sees in you.” Tsukishima kicked the volleyball back toward her disinterestedly. “But it’s really damn obvious- at least, to anyone who doesn’t have the cognitive capabilities of a gnat.”Kageyama decided not to dwell on the word ‘cognitive.’
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	this don't feel anything like sinking

**Author's Note:**

> never beta i am too lazy and gay
> 
> i wanted to write something soft, so! here is sweet bbies kagehina!

“You do realize Hinata has a crush on you, right?”

The ball Kageyama had been repeatedly setting to herself into the air from her position sprawled out on the gym floor hit her in the nose and rolled off to the side. She blinked, stunned, her wide eyes fixated on the ceiling.

“What?”

From somewhere across the court, she could hear Tsukishima’s long suffering sigh, followed by a series of lazy footsteps in her direction. Kageyama sat up to meet her, palms braced on the floor. “Hinata. For some reason, another human being has developed feelings for you. I have no idea what she sees in you.” Tsukishima kicked the volleyball back toward her disinterestedly. “But it’s really damn obvious- at least, to anyone who doesn’t have the cognitive capabilities of a gnat.” 

Kageyama decided not to dwell on the word ‘cognitive.’ 

She picked up the ball as it rolled toward her instead, then braced it between her palms, fingertips digging into the smooth leather as she stared blankly at it. “Oh.”

“ _ Oh _ ,” Tsukishima repeated through a snort. “I don’t think she realizes, either, if that makes you feel better. It shouldn’t, though.” She paused, sparing a glance to the open gym door, before looking at Kageyama with her very familiar, consistently unimpressed gaze. “I mean, I’m pretty sure you feel the same way, and you’re just too dumb to realize it. You deserve each other, really.”

Kageyama’s eyes flew wide open and locked on Tsukishima’s narrowed ones. “ _ What _ ?”

“You heard me,” Tsukishima grumbled. She started back toward the door, turning leisurely on her heel and strolling across the court, simply leaving Kageyama on the floor with a tiny, self satisfied smirk on her lips. “I don’t actually care enough about your relationship with her to say anything else.” 

She paused at the door and gave Kageyama one final glance, snickering at the look of bemused terror on her face. “But you two are  _ really  _ annoying when you’re too busy being jealous over each other to focus on the game.”

Tsukishima left, and Kageyama spiraled. 

-

Which is precisely how she ended up outside of Hinata’s house that night, passing her volleyball between both hands with furious speed and concentration as she waited. She’d barely gotten an “okay sure” text from Hinata before she’d bolted out the door and off to her side of town, thoughts of  _ feelings  _ and  _ friendship  _ whirling through her head until she felt dizzy. Almost sick, but that was more Hinata’s thing. 

As soon as the thought crossed her mind, Hinata opened the front door and stepped out, shutting it gingerly behind her, then running down the steps and across the lawn to meet her. Kageyama froze where she stood. 

They’d done this before. According to Suga, the two of them were allergic to not practicing for longer than 2 hours at a time, and she wasn’t exactly wrong. They’d gotten yelled at more often than not for staying hours upon hours after practice ended, lost endless sleep and study time to setting and spiking and trying in vain to teach Hinata how to receive at least decently. They spent the majority of their time together, Kageyama realized in a split second, and she spent her time away thinking about practicing quicks with Hinata. And,  _ oh _ . 

_ This is why she said I have the cognitive capability of a gnat, isn’t it? _

“ _ Oi!  _ Kageyama?”

Kageyama blinked rapidly, forcing herself to focus on the short redhead in front of her, hands on her hips and eyes narrowed in suspicion. “Sorry.”

“Are you okay? You spaced out.” Hinata cocked her head to the side. “That’s not really like you.”

“I’m fine,” she grunted, holding up the volleyball in question. “So?”

Hinata grinned. 

In regards to volleyball, there was very little that Kageyama couldn’t do. The court was her domain, as loathe as she was to compare it to anything remotely kingdom-like, and the minute her feet touched the floor, she was in control. She knew how to move, how to leap, how to set the ball at just the right angle and with just the right amount of force for it to meet Hinata’s hand at the perfect moment for a deadly spike. Kageyama knew the volleyball that sailed through the air to meet her partner like it was the back of her hand. She could set that thing in her sleep. 

But then there was Hinata, looking at her with a wide, toothy grin of triumph, holding out the volleyball and once again demanding, “one more.” It was as if every single cog in Kageyama’s chest that kept her propelling faster and faster toward becoming the greatest volleyball player she was capable of, a future ace in the making, came grinding to a halt at the same time. 

This behavior was nothing new. Hinata had given her that look, begged her for more serves, leaped onto her with light jabs and forced friendship, every single day since they had well and truly met. Nothing had changed, but Kageyama felt the ground slip out from beneath her, sending her tumbling into the unknown, all the same. 

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Hinata asked as Kageyama caught the ball. She hadn’t even noticed Hinata throwing it to her. 

Kageyama shook her head, her eyes trained very deliberately on the volleyball, studying the grooves of the seams like she didn’t already have them memorized. “Yeah,” she mumbled. 

“I don’t believe you.”

Hinata reached out and grabbed the ball- not tugging it away, just holding it alongside her. Kageyama looked at her, stared for a moment too long, and dropped her gaze again.

“Just thinking,” she explained.

Hinata frowned. “About what?” Before Kageyama could actually reply, Hinata started rambling. “Are you worried about finals? Because I’d be happy to study with you more, I’m sure Yachi wouldn’t mind, either. I know it’s been a really tough…”

Kageyama lost track of Hinata’s rant the second she met her gaze head on. Hinata’s eyes were wide, a little concerned, but that insatiable spark of restless energy remained as it always did. It was dark outside, and the faint light from a nearby street lamp made her short red ponytail look almost neon, and glowing. Her mouth was curved up in one corner like it did when she got revved up about anything- usually volleyball, or kicking Kageyama’s ass at it- and the second Kageyama realized she was staring at Hinata’s mouth, she bailed. 

“It’s not that,” Kageyama cut her off abruptly, then turned away from Hinata and yanked the ball away with her. She froze, and Hinata fell silent. “It’s not…”

“No.” Hinata stepped in front of her again, this time with brows furrowed and eyes narrowed. A challenge, which was also familiar. “Tell me.”

“I don’t-”

“Tell me,  _ boke _ .”

Hinata inched her way back into Kageyama’s space, hands coming to rest over hers on the volleyball. Kageyama could hear her pulse thundering in her ears, feel her heart beating straight out of her chest as Hinata came closer. Her face was just inches away, that sly mouth, and those knowing eyes. 

“I have a crush on you,” Kageyama blurted out.

Hinata’s eyes went wide, her mouth dropping open silently as Kageyama’s slammed firmly shut. She stared for a long moment, watched as a furious shade of red bloomed across Kageyama’s cheeks, and tightened her grip on Kageyama’s frozen hands when she tried to pull them away. 

“Tobio,” was all Hinata said before leaning up on her toes to kiss her on the lips.

Kageyama dropped the volleyball between them. 

She’d never been kissed before. The thought of kissing rarely crossed her mind to begin with, too used to the jokes about her marriage to volleyball, and too comfortable in her own self-imposed isolation to wonder what she might have been missing. She’d heard other members of the team talk about boys they liked- or girls, and Kageyama may not have known a lot about relationships, but she wasn’t stupid; she  _ did  _ know she was gay- and while she understood the appeal, something had always held her back.

But then Hinata kissed her, and Kageyama knew she couldn’t live without it. 

As soon as the volleyball was out of her hands, Hinata grabbed them and held them to her own chest, drawing back from Kageyama’s lips slowly with a sheepish little smile on her lips. Kageyama stared.

“I like you, too,” Hinata mumbled, doing her best to look at least a little stern, but failing miserably. “Stupid.”

Kageyama swallowed hard, her breath coming in little pants the longer she stood so close to Hinata. “Do it again.”

“What?”

Kageyama made a face. “Kiss me again.”

Hinata giggled, her nose scrunching in delight as she released Kageyama’s hands just to wrap her arms around Kageyama’s neck and pull her closer, further down so she didn’t have to reach as high. “You do it yourself,” she teased. Then, with a devious little smirk on her lips, added, “I dare you.”

Kageyama, for one, could never turn down a challenge.

-

The look on Tsukishima’s face when the weird duo walked into practice hand in hand was priceless.

“Tsukki, what did you  _ do _ ?” Yamaguchi whispered to her, valiantly battling against the overwhelming urge to burst out laughing.

Tsukishima just shook her head, dumbfounded. 

“I didn’t think either of them had the balls.” 


End file.
